A display device is disclosed in which an electroluminescent element or liquid crystal element is used as a display element and a circuit for driving the display element is formed using a thin film transistor. One form of a display device is disclosed in which it is possible to bend and curve using a substrate having flexibility (for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2015-169711).
A display device includes a circuit element such as a thin film transistor or capacitor element and the like above a substrate, and a wiring part connecting the circuit element. In addition, an organic insulation film and inorganic insulation film buried between these layers or an organic insulation film arranged above each electrode for example is arranged on roughly the entire surface of a substrate. Here, when a substrate having flexibility is curved, stress is applied to a thin film arranged above the substrate and defects such as cracks and the like are produced which is a problem. That is, even if a substrate has flexibility, since a thin film such as an inorganic insulation film and the like arranged thereupon does not always include the same flexibility, defects such as cracks and the like are produced in the thin film when the flexible substrate is bent. For example, when defects such as cracks and the like are produced in an inorganic insulation film above a flexible substrate, water infiltrates from the defects and causes degradation of a display element in a pixel region.